


A Day Off With Freckles

by Ratchet_the_whambulance



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchet_the_whambulance/pseuds/Ratchet_the_whambulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose gets to take the day off, and what better way to spend it than with his favorite robot, Freckles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off With Freckles

Caboose rushed to pull on his armor, yanking the helmet down over his face. His friends had given him the day off, the first in what felt like forever. Wash muttered something about staying out of the way for a few hours, but Caboose didn’t really mind. All he cared about was that he could finally spend the day with Freckles!

Caboose hadn’t had an opportunity to play with his new pet in a while, and he was excited to finally get some time to do so. There were a million different things they could do together, how could he possibly decide!? They could play hid and seek, wear sombreros again, eat some spaghetti. The list went on!

He adjusted the last few straps before heading out of the base. His teammates barely lift their heads to acknowledge his call of “goodbye”, and Wash grumbled about guns not being toys. Caboose ignored the comment. Freckles wasn’t a gun; he was like a puppy! A big metal puppy that liked to fire off rockets, sure, but Caboose couldn’t care less. Freckles was his pet and his very best friend in the whole world.

Freckles was still crouched outside of their base, right where Caboose left him. When the droid saw the Blue heading over, he let out a few beeps of greeting.

“Freckles!” Caboose ran over toward the robot, arms outstretched. Freckles resisted the urge to immediately shoot him; this was his master after all. “Who’s a good boy?” Caboose cooed, wrapping his arms around his metal friend. The droid stood silently, ignoring the question.

“I have the day off, so we get to play all day! I was thinking we could maybe play hide and seek, or, oh! We could give each other piggy back rides, although it might be a little hard for me to carry you… What about tag?” Freckles listened to Caboose, already used to his nonsensical rambling.  He did have a point about the piggy back rides, though. The droid would definitely crush him!

“Let’s play tag first, then you can pick something to do. You’re it!” Caboose beamed up at Freckles from behind his visor before taking off around some rocks. Freckles slowly rose up from his crouched position, giving Caboose some extra time to get a head start, before taking off after him.

The Blue was already a few meters ahead when Freckles rounded the corner, but the droid easily caught up to him.

“I have captured you,” the droid announced before turning and taking off in another direction. Caboose only pouted for a moment, but he was quick to get back into the chase.

“Wow, you sure are fast, Freckles!” Caboose’ laughter broke through his heavy breathing. Running around in the heat with so much armor on could be tiring, but playing games with Freckles was totally worth it! At some point he thought he might have heard Wash yelling at him to drink something, but he didn’t have time to stop now; he was so close!

Freckles looked back at the struggling human and slowed down a bit. Caboose easily caught up with the change in pace, staggering up to the droid and smacking his hand down on the robot.

“Recommended game; hide and seek?” Freckles offered.

“Y-yeah. I’ll count first.” Caboose wheezed, bending over to catch his breath. Freckles waited until his human covered the lens of his helmet before looking around for a hiding spot. He scanned the area for satisfactory cover, skimming over the lackluster terrain. The droid eventually decided to hide near a pile of rubble that he could crouch behind.

“...5...4...3...2...1! Ready or not, here I come!” Caboose first checked to make sure that Freckles hadn’t tried to sneak around behind him, and then he checked the mech’s favorite crouching spots. When he discovered all of the mech's usual hiding spots were empty, Caboose pouted. He would have to reward Freckles for getting so good at these games!

The Blue climbed up to the top of a nearby boulder and looked out across the field. There was no way Freckles would have hidden anywhere near the Reds. One of them would have provoked the mech into shooting by now! He squinted out at all of the trees and rocks, trying to discern if any of them were shaped like a certain robot. No such luck!

“Freckles, where are youuuu~” Caboose called out in a sing song voice. He crawled down from his perch and started poking around the terrain. Freckles was a pretty big robot, so he had to be hiding behind some pretty big boulders, right?

Freckles considered powering down for a brief rest while Caboose nosed around, but he wasn’t the only one who had gotten better at this game. The droid noticed Caboose had already narrowed down his hiding spots, only checking behind particularly large rocks. It wasn’t long before his blue helm was poking around the stones Freckles was hiding behind.

“Found you!” The Blue jumped a few times in excitement, stretching an arm up to try and pat Freckles on the head. “Me next! Close your eyes, and no cheating!” Freckles obeyed, powering down his optics and counting back from ten.

Caboose snuck around the mech and took off toward the other side of the canyon. There were a couple of trees that he was sure he could hide behind if he could make it over in time. Just as Freckles hit 1, Caboose dove behind cover, settling into his hiding spot.

Freckles powered his optics back up, heat detection already picking up Caboose’s location. The droid once again rose slowly up to his full height, and began to explore the canyon. He’d take his time trying to find the human, not wanting to ruin his fun.

Caboose clasped his hands over his mouth, trying to suffocate his laughter. This spot must have been better than he thought! He hoped his spot wasn’t too good because that meant he’d have to spend his day hiding rather than playing with Freckles!

The next time Freckles passed by his hiding place, Caboose jumped out to try and “scare” the mech. Freckles feigned surprise and let Caboose babble off several more ideas for the day’s activities.

Back at base, Washington watched their strange antics from a distance. He was still unsure about owning a war-machine as a pet, but as long as Caboose was happy, he supposed it couldn’t be that bad.


End file.
